1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a remote controlling system and, more particularly, to a remote controlling system using an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, since multimedia entertainment has been regarded as the No. 1 application in digital home and hot sales of various digital audio/video household appliances (e.g. VCD/DVD players and KALA-OK players), how to share and manage the household appliances in a digital home has become an urgent issue.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the operation relation between a digital audio/video household appliance 2 (e.g. a VCD/DVD player) and display equipment 1 in the prior art. Generally, the digital audio/video household appliance 2 is set near the display equipment 1 (e.g. a TV) and connected to the display equipment 1 via an audio/video signal cable. If a user desires to have the digital audio/video household appliance 2 perform certain functions (e.g. SPEED UP or PAUSE), the user can control a radiation-based signal receiver 20 of the digital audio/video household appliance 2 via a remote controller 3 so that the functions are carried out. Sometimes, the user even has to move closer to the digital audio/video household appliance 2 to control it more effectively. However, with the emphasis on increasing the quality of life and the population of the concept of interior design, the digital audio/video household appliance 2 is not necessarily set near the display equipment 1. Instead, the digital audio/video household appliance 2 may be set at certain location in the house for centralized management, e.g. a room for the digital audio/video household appliance 2. In view of this, a satisfactory remote controlling system is unquestionably required for the users to remotely control the digital audio/video household appliance 2.